Trust Me
by Continental Drifter
Summary: Buck's adventuring days lead him to meet a female weasel, daring, adventurous and good-hearted. She's a great girl, but Buck doesn't like her. Will he, eventually?
1. Sunny

Trust Me

Buckminster, the brown weasel, swung through the trees of the Dinosaur World at an expert speed. He hung onto long green vines, spinning and avoiding different creatures. Rudy was mad, again, and Buck was avoiding the monstrous creature.

Just for one quick second, life was going to change so rapidly.

Buck turned his head for at least ONE second to check how close Rudy was to him. And as soon as he turned back, he didn't have enough time for his mind to register what that flying creature was coming towards him.

'Watch out!' the creature cried out cheerily, a little bit too late, because they both crashed into each other. 'Sorry 'bout that,' the creature added, grinning.

Buck stared, dazed from the crash. 'You're going the wrong way, 'uv,' Buck said quickly. He glanced behind again and saw Rudy rapidly running towards Buck. 'Cheerio!' he cried and bounced away.

The other creature was a weasel, just like him, but it was a female. He didn't have the time to ask for her name, but he wondered why in the world he never saw her before. He used to believe that he was the only weasel around.

The female saluted a goodbye to Buck and swung upwards. Buck realised that she wasn't a flying creature. She was just swinging from vines as well, like he was. Strange for a female. He used to think they fancied teapots and manicures all the time. Never before had he met a female so adventurous and daring…but then again, never before had he even MET a female.

Rudy was at least two centimetres away from Buck. He swung quicker, but Rudy's pace was too quick. Then, things started to go in slow motion. He swung, but was pulled back by razor sharp teeth. He looked behind and saw that Rudy had caught him. No! This couldn't be happening! Rudy let a triumphant roar and opened his mouth wide to swallow Buck.

'Goodbye,' Buck whispered, to the world and winced as he felt himself falling into the darkness of Rudy's stomach pit.

'Not yet, friend!' a familiar cheerful voice came again, and Buck felt himself flying upwards. He opened his eye and looked up to see that same weasel holding him by the scruff of the neck. She was running along the treetops swiftly, dragging Buck on the branches. With a leap, she swung him onto a flying Pterodactyls. Buck landed upon the creature, safely, and realised that the weasel had jumped down to where Rudy was furiously screaming.

He directed the dinosaur to go towards her and he saw her standing on Rudy's head, swinging a thick green tree vine around his jaw. Buck noticed that she had tied Rudy's legs together too. The next he noticed was that Rudy was falling. The weasel was running for dear life, avoiding to be squashed by Rudy.

Then, he saw her running towards the flying dinosaur. She leapt on, almost squashing Buck, and flew off, upwards.

Buck was silent, and stunned. Who the heck was she? The sweaty weasel sighed in relief and ran a paw through her head. She was a pure white weasel. Her eyes were ocean blue and she almost looked like an ice princess. But Buck could tell that she was definitely not a princess. Her fur was slightly smudged with dirt from adventuring. The weasel also had a big fluffy white fringe in front of her face, covering her left eye. She could pass as Lily from Alpha and Omega, but weasel-style.

She landed the dinosaur at the safe spot. Buck got off the dinosaur in wonder. The weasel got off too, shook Buck's paw and saluted another goodbye.

'Sunny Services, delighted to help you,' the weasel said and grinned.

'The name's Buck, short for Buckminster and long for 'Buh',' Buck replied. 'You are?'

'As the name suggests,' she replied casually. She whipped out a sharp metal sword and cut a peach off the tree beside them. 'Sunny.'

Buck grinned and walked off to leave. His sword was whipped over his shoulder, as usual, and he walked home. His pineapple wife officially kicked Buck out of the house when he complained about the untidiness of the house. So, Buck was officially homeless. He'd probably find a cave somewhere to stay.

Sunny bounced off and rode the flying dinosaur away.

Buck wandered off, and searched for a cave to stay in. The night was closing in quickly, so he had to find a spot to stay. He had searched for hours, but the other neighbours were unfriendly, and they offered no hospitality.

'Ah well,' Buck said and left the last cave with a bloody scar down his cheek. 'Back at the old mango tree, eh?'

Buck sat beside the mango tree, alone in the night cold. He sat against the tree and was just about to nod off to sleep when he heard a rustle above in the leaves. A mango suddenly fell down and conked his head.

'Ouch!' Buck groaned as the mango rolled down his still bleeding scar.

He looked up at the tree again, and saw a figure standing on a branch. She was leaning against the tree, casually, and grinning.

'Realise the tree's taken, bud?' Sunny inquired. She leant down and went back up. 'Ah, you just can't stop following me, hey, Buck?'

Buck frowned in the way she had quoted 'following'. It made him sound like a stalker. He looked up at Sunny.

'Oh, is it Sunny, now? We meet again,' he said, bored. He tried making a casual conversation as he reached for the mango that fell on his head. He held the mango and threw it at Sunny, in order for her to fall off the tree.

But she was too quick. She was so smooth in her acts. Leaning against the branch still, she simply whipped her sword out and cut the mango in half. She kicked half back at Buck and caught the other half. Wow! Buck was hit again by the mango, but half of it.

'Good mango,' Sunny commented as she chewed the mango. 'Try for better aim next time.'

Buck mumbled something and turned away to sleep somewhere else, away from the white female. He stalked off and Sunny noticed the scar on his face.

'Got a scar from Jol, huh?' Sunny inquired with her British accent, just like Buck's. 'She's a moody one. Just asked for a leaf the other day and she gave me this.'

Sunny motioned to the long pink scar on her stomach. It was very long and seemed to cover the whole length of the stomach. She sighed and spat a mango seed, hitting Buck again. He winced as it hit his head and stared up at Sunny furiously.

'You brat!' he yelled, pointing a finger at her. 'What's the matter with you? All I am is a bloke askin' for a bit 'o rest for the night and this is what I get! A mango hits me in the face, now a freakin' seed!'

Sunny grinned, with mischief twinkling in her eyes. 'Sorry 'bout that, bud,' Sunny said. 'Missed my aim pretty darn well. It's the mango seed. If you open it up, there's a creamy green fluid inside. Rub it on the scar, and it'll heal pretty darn well.' She noticed the unconvinced expression on Buck's face. 'Honest!' she insisted.

Buck snatched the seed from his head and cracked it open. He poured the green liquid into his paw and rubbed it on the scar on his face. It was a minty feeling and the pain didn't hurt anymore, but it wasn't healed.

'Liar,' Buck snarled.

Sunny grinned again. 'You wait till tomorrow and see what you have to say 'bout me,' she said. 'G'night!'

With that, Sunny disappeared in the tree and Buck suggested he rest somewhere else where adventurous girls wouldn't pop up and throw items at you.

He settled someplace against a rock and slept. He was curious though, if Sunny was right about the mango seed. He told himself to check in the morning. And with that, he went to sleep quietly.


	2. Slow Melting

The breeze of the night felt like sparkling water. It fizzed in your mouth, as if you could taste the beautiful atmosphere of the world. Shooting stars rocketed across the dark sky, and the moonlit illuminated the world to look beautiful. Stars twinkled and you could vaguely see planets ahead.

But that dream ended. Time to snap back to reality. You can't see stars here. It's Dino World. The _underw_orld!

Buckminster, the brown and white weasel, woke up to a repetitive poking. He groaned and opened his eyes. A young white weasel stared back at him, full on in his face.

'Aaargh!' Buck screamed, stunned at the first morning view.

The weasel laughed and stepped out of the way to let Buck get up. Oh great, Buck thought to himself silently. It's Sunny again.

'Beaut day, wouldn't you agree?' Sunny said, and poked her sharp sword to the direction of the sky. 'Obviously a nice day for the over world, hey?'

'You know the world above us too?' Buck asked, snapping awake and forgetting about the female's habit of appearing.

'Oh yeah,' Sunny agreed, her face looking agitated a little. 'Spent some time up there...yeah, but I liked it down here.'

Buck looked on the ground and saw a mango. He remembered to check his scar. He felt his face and scanned the whole area. Amazing. That crazy weasel was right. The scar was gone.

'Gone?' Sunny inquired, innocently, leaning against a tall tree and sharpening her sword. 'What'd I tell ya? I don't blame ya anyway,' Sunny added. 'Lads like you don't really listen to girls, hey?' Her voice switched into a mock. '_Girls care about looking beautiful and painting nails!_' She scoffed. 'There are _some _girls in the world that are different.'

Buck decided to be brief and plain. 'Thank you for sharing that with me,' he said, sarcastically. 'And goodbye!'

He attempted to look cool as he swung down a nearby vine to reach home, but he forgot to check where the vine led towards. Suddenly, he felt the vine being cut. Buck turned around and saw Sunny with her sword, hauling the rope upwards.

She eventually pulled Buck up finally. This time, Buck knew he owed her a thank you, but he really wasn't in the mood. This girl continuously showed up and it drove Buck nuts.

'Why can't you just leave me alone?' Buck spat as he stood up.

Sunny looked surprised. 'Well, you could've just told me you wanted to drown in a lava lake.'

Buck stormed off, leaving Sunny behind. He was mad, and he knew he was being a little baby, but he didn't care. All he'd asked for is an adventure, away from social activity, and he'd gotten a crazy white weasel prancing through the world, knowing all the gigs in the world off-by-heart.

Sunny cried out a 'cheerio' and gave a surprisingly fantastic leap across one cliff to the other. Buck couldn't help but let his jaw drop. She was a pretty cool expert at the world. But that didn't mean she could follow Buck.

They parted ways, and Buck finally felt free again. He probably wouldn't cross ways with the girl again. He marched around the world, occasionally sniffing around for a scent of his home. He finally arrived home and he looked around his comfy den, hoping it wasn't invaded.

After shooing away some uninvited guests, and accidentally dropping his ex-wife pineapple down the waterfall, he saw some letters drawn into the wall.

_SORRY, MATE! _

This time, Buck didn't feel his fists clench into balls of fury. Secretly, he hoped that the letters were from his ex-wife who was now drowning in the water. But he very well knew who it was. It was...

'Sunny, here,'

Buck spun around and saw Sunny leaning against a wall in his den. She was outside with the sunlight reflecting off her white fringe.

'Don't worry,' Sunny said. 'Just came by to give you this.'

She flipped out a familiar sword and tossed it to Buck. He caught it single-handed and examined it. Sunny looked over to where he was looking. 'Yeah,' she said. 'I couldn't help sharpen it.'

Sunny turned to leave and Buck said something.

'Thanks,' he blurted out. Inside him, he hoped she knew that it was for everything- saving him a lot, returning his items and even giving tips on healing wounds.

Sunny turned around and looked at Buck. She was fully in the sunlight now and her snow fur illuminated in her presence. Naturally, her blue eyes glittered, as they always did, and her fringe was lighted perfectly. Buck couldn't resist taking a second glance at her very beautiful appearance.

She grinned, sneakily and saluted a goodbye.

'Anytime,' she said. 'Anytime.'


End file.
